Responses of joint afferent neurons are recorded from joint nerves innervating strips of isolated capsule material surgically removed from cat knee joints. Neuronal discharges are recorded while the capsule material is subjected to multidimensional loadings. Various means of loading are employed in attempts to determine what mechanical events are correlated with initiation of neuronal discharge.